All I Ever Will Do
by RaindropDress
Summary: All I ever will do is love you. All I ever will do is hold you. All I even will do is be there for you .  A/U! First Harry Potter Fanfic. Will be rated M soon.


It's not that he didn't love her. Oh, how he loved her. The love wasn't anyways the same type of love, but it was love none the less.

It first appeared when he noticed her shear determination to fit in. Even if everyone else ignored her, she still tried to fit in. Just like every other muggle-born, she looked lost. How I wanted to go and tell her that she would eventually get the hand of it, how she would soon make many friends. I just couldn't. She wouldn't take advice from a greasy git.

She then became friends with the new Potter, and everything seemed to snap into place. Over the years they coined to nickname of the golden trio. I don't understand how risking their lives is golden, for all I ever did was worry about Hermionie's safety. I saw my personality in her, the will to learn everything. Reminds me a lot of myself, before I gave my life to the Dark Lord and Dumbledore.

She would never make such mistakes. She is the epitome of perfect, no matter how much I make fun of her.

Yule ball was horrendous, watching her dance with that beast. It should be me dancing with her. She wouldn't like that as much as I would. I truly would love dancing with her, because I seemed to have fallen in love with her, the Yule Ball made me realize. She is now so much older, but I am still an old man. She is still so young. I still have no chance.

I would never do anything inappropriate. I just want her to my friend. It's all I can ever hope for. Just friend, if even that.

As I stalk down the corridor my robes are trailing behind me, giving me that look of danger. As soon as the students see it, they cower. That's exactly what I want them to do. Run with fear. It's all anybody has ever done.f. My face turns a horrid shade of red, which is most noticeable because of my pale parlour.

" What are you doing out past curfew!" I then turn to Weasley " And you! Also out past curfew! 100 points from Gryffindor!"

" Sir, that is unfair!" She whispers, embarrassed that she has been caught. As she should be, she shouldn't be snogging in the first place…

"How is it not ? You were behaving inappropriately after curfew, " I then sneer " being a know it all, and yet you still get caught."

"You only take off 50points from all the other Gryffindor's , this is entirely unfair!" She states, looking indignant. Oh, how I wish it was me kissing her…

"Oh really? Well seeing as I'm the teacher, I can do what I want. " I then smirk at Weasley, "Care to say anymore on the subject matter?"

"Umm… no sir!" He squeaks. What a weak boy.

"Then get back to your dorms, now!" I then smile as he scampers away, nearly tripping over his feet. Hermione just gives me a look of absolute embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for contradicting you Professor." She says, looking so beautiful. Yet, she is only in her 6th year. She is already 17 because of the use of her time turner. I still feel like a dirty old man when I think of her though. She is too young, I am too old.

I just glance at her and walk away.

All I can ever do is walk away.

I drown myself with another bottle of firewhiskey. Then I get the call. The Dark Lord is calling for me, reminding me with a sharp pain. All he is ever about is pain. He knows about my love for Hermione. How I would do anything for her. He taunts me. Capturing girls that look just like her. Insisting that the other men brutally beat them. It pains me, but I must go through this for Hermione. She needs to live in a world without evil, and I will do anything to do that for her.

What do you think? :) Haven't written in such a long time (almost 2 years!) . I feel more mature now though, and I hope my writing shows it. I will need a beta, so if anyone volunteers it would be greatly appreciated :) .

Will update weekly, or sooner.

Will also work on my other story , Painting Flowers :) . Read it as well, and let me know whatcha think.

REVIEWS ARE LIKE A SEVERUS SNAPE IN YOUR BED.

AMAZING ;) !

PS: I have had a weird obsession with Severus Snape for about a year now. It's not the actor I like, but the character in the book. In the book he is much sexier (probably because he is in my head :)! ! )

Love,

RaindropDress


End file.
